Mutual Scent
by ambudaff
Summary: Untuk ulang tahun Faria :P Wanginya ia kenal, tunggu! Itu kan wangi parfumnya juga! NejiSasu, diupayakan shou-ai


**MUTUAL SCENT**

_Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto_

_AU – High School mode. Rating T. Mencoba shou-ai walau mungkin ga masuk—demi __**fariacchi **__:P_

_**fariacchi, **__otanjoubi omedetou!_

-o0o-

**Neji**

Hari masih pagi, masih banyak embun di rerumputan, kala ia menjejakkan kakinya di pelataran sekolah. Cuma tiga hari ia tidak masuk, tapi rasanya kangen juga. Er ... lima hari sebenarnya. Sabtu-Minggu jelas ia libur, dan Senin-Rabu ia ikut Olympiade Biologi Internasional di Otto. Lumayan dapat medali emas.

Konon katanya Universitas Konoha maupun Universitas Otto akan memberi beasiswa penuh pada semua pemegang medali emas, plus otomatis tercatat sebagai mahasiswa jurusan manapun, asal yang berkaitan dengan Biologi. Yah, kalau benar. Belum ada surat resminya. Kalau memang benar ... mungkin ia akan mengambil Kedokteran di Konoha saja.

Tapi itu nanti. Sekarang konsentrasi pada sekolah dulu. Bagaimana bisa masuk Universitas Konoha kalau SMA saja tidak lulus?

Neji, Neji. Ia bercanda mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin tidak lulus, ia terkenal sebagai anak yang paling rajin di sekolah. Sayang SMA Konoha tidak menerapkan kelas akselerasi, kalau tidak, tentu ia pasti sudah lulus SMA dalam waktu dua tahun.

Walau tidak menerapkan kelas akselerasi, SMA Konoha terkenal ketat menyelenggarakan pelajarannya. Ada kurikulum yang dibagikan pada semua anak pada awal tahun ajaran. Sehingga sebenarnya setiap anak bisa saja belajar sendiri—kalau mau.

Seperti Neji. Ia belajar satu langkah di muka, berdasarkan SAP kurikulum. Walau ia banyak mengikuti kegiatan, Olympiade Biologi ini misalnya, dari tingkat distrik hingga tingkat internasional, tapi ia tak pernah ketinggalan pelajaran. Bukan cuma rajin belajar, sepupunya Hinata yang satu angkatan di SMA Konoha, rajin mencatatkan tugas untuknya kalau ia sedang mengikuti ekskul, sehingga ia tidak pernah tidak mengerjakan tugas, walau itu diberikan pada masa ia sedang mengikuti kegiatan di luar sekolah.

Neji berbelok di ujung koridor, masuk ke jajaran kelas duabelas. Kelas XII-A terletak paling ujung. Setelah dua tahun bersekolah, mereka kemudian disortir lagi berdasarkan rangking untuk tahun terakhir ini, dan Neji tentu saja masuk kelas A. Bersamanya ada duapuluh sembilan siswa—yang sebagian sudah diduga masuk kelas A, dan sebagian lagi tak terduga, seperti ini—

"Nejiiii!" suaranya nyaring membelah kesunyian. Cowok pirang hyperaktif ini melambai-lambaikan selembar kertas padanya sambil berlari mengejar dari sudut koridor. "—akhirnya kau masuk juga. Hinata sudah memberitahukan tentang pembagian kelompok Biologi?"

Neji menggeleng.

Naruto tiba di hadapannya dengan terengah-engah, memberikan kertas tadi. "Sekelompok dua orang—"

Paling juga dia bareng Hinata—

Naruto nyengir. "Hinata sekelompok bareng aku. Boleh ya?"

Neji mengerutkan kening. Tadi pagi mereka tidak berangkat bersama-sama seperti biasa, Hinata pergi bersama-sama Sakura, mau ada yang diambil di rumahnya.

"Hinata mau?"

Naruto nyengir lebih lebar sebagai jawabannya.

"Ya, sudah. Jadi aku dengan siapa?" Dengan siapapun sama saja. Kelas A ini kepandaiannya rata-rata kok, kecuali kaum minoritas yang entah kenapa bisa masuk golongan A, seperti Naruto ini. Ehm. Sebenarnya Naruto juga pandai sih, cuma kadang suka kebanyakan ngomong daripada membaca atau berpikir.

"Kau hari Senin kemarin kan sedang ada di Otto. Lalu si Teme juga kan sedang Olympiade Komputer di ibukota, jadi tinggal kalian yang belum punya kelompok, kami satukan saja—"

"—Oke." Fiuh. Dengan Uchiha? Ia belum pernah sekelompok dengannya, bahkan belum pernah sekelas dari kelas sepuluh. Tapi sama saja kan?

"Kau ambil detail tugasnya di Iruka-sensei. Senin depan harus dikumpulkan." Naruto memberi keterangan tambahan.

"Senin?" Yah, sebenarnya sama saja. Kecuali kalau ada percobaan yang harus dibuat dan ditunggu selama sekian hari, kalau hanya sekedar membuat makalah atau sejenisnya—bukan sombong—masih bisa dikejar. Apalagi kalau memang benar ia sekelompok dengan Uchiha—dia juga rangking 1 di kelas X dan XI, dan di kelas XII ini nilai hariannya berkejar-kejaran dengannya.

"Iya, Senin. Ah, itu dia—" Naruto melihat Rock Lee masuk, dan mengejarnya untuk membicarakan pertandingan sepak bola nanti sore melawan anak kelas XI.

Tsk tsk tsk—

Neji berjalan ke kursinya dan menyimpan tas berikut bindernya. Belum banyak yang datang. Jadi ia memutuskan keluar dulu, ke ruang guru. Mungkin Iruka-sensei sudah datang, ia akan menanyakan detail tugasnya.

Kembali dari ruang guru dengan detail tugas, satu dua orang temannya datang dan menyapa. Dan ia mendengar suara—sudah datang juga Uchiha itu—

**Sasuke**

Tinggal hanya berdua dengan kakaknya yang jadi polisi serasa hidup sendiri saja. Kakaknya lebih sering piket atau bepergian ke luar kota mengejar penjahat. Tapi apa boleh buat, karena hanya tinggal kakaknya saja saudara yang masih hidup.

Dengan demikian, sering sekali ia pergi sekolah belum sarapan. Semata-mata karena tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Bangun ia selalu pagi, buku dan peralatan sekolah disiapkan dengan rapi, seragam selalu rapi—laundry teratur datang—tapi kalau soal sarapan pagi atau membawa bekal dari rumah, rasanya malas. Mending nanti saja istirahat makan siang ia makan di kantin—yang sudah dibayar bersama dengan uang sekolah setahun penuh.

Tapi dengan keadaan seperti itu, prestasinya masih saja selalu berada di urutan terdepan—setidaknya sampai kelas XI kemarin. Belum tahu di kelas XII sekarang, belum UAS. Walau kelihatannya, dari ulangan-ulangan harian, prestasinya tetap stabil, di atas rata-rata.

Senin sampai Rabu kemarin ia mengikuti Olympiade Komputer Internasional. Olympiade-olympiade internasional itu memang dilaksanakan pada hari yang sama: Biologi di Otto, Komputer di Konoha, Fisika di Suna, dan entah di mana lagi. Melelahkan, tapi paling tidak ia dapat medali emas. Modalnya untuk masuk Institut Teknologi Konoha.

Jadi, hari Kamis ia masuk sekolah seperti biasa, belum sarapan. Wangi dan segar karena baru mandi, tapi wajahnya selalu dingin seperti biasa—plus aura pesimis.

"Temeee!" suara cempreng itu menyambut begitu ia masuk, "—kau ke mana sajaaaa!"

"Berisik!" tepisnya, sambil berjalan menuju kursinya dan menaruh tas.

"Iih. Segitunya. Oya, Teme, nanti ada tugas kelompok. Biologi—"

"Dan seperti biasa kau akan mengandalkanku—"

"Jiah. Nuduh. Aku bareng Hinata—"

"Lalu, aku?"

"Kau belum punya kelompok. Kami bikin kelompok hari Senin kemarin. Tinggal berdua, kau dan Neji, karena itu Iruka-sensei mengelompokkan kalian berdua saja—"

Sasuke diam sejenak. Lalu, "—ya, sudah."

"Kau tak akan mencari tahu detail—"

"Uchiha—"

Oh. Itu dia Neji. Selalu rangking pertama kabarnya dari kelas X dulu, tapi untuk kelas XII ini kan kita masih akan menduga-duga kan?

"—Ya?"

"Aku sudah meminta detail tugas kita—Naruto sudah mengatakan kalau kita sekelompok?" Neji mengulurkan kertas detail tugas.

Sasuke mengangguk. Tanpa banyak bicara diambilnya rincian tugas, dan dibacanya.

"Hari ini dan besok kita cari bahan dulu, sepulang sekolah Jumat nanti kita buat. _Deal_?"

Neji memang selalu rapi, terencana, dan rinci.

"OK. Ini untukku?" Sasuke menunjuk kertas itu.

Neji mengangguk. Dan kembali ke kursinya.

Baru Sasuke menyadarinya.

Neji tadi dekat sekali padanya—paling dekat dalam dua tahun lebih ini—dan ia mencium sesuatu.

Parfumnya sama.

**Neji**

Perasaan ... tadi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu. Ada sesuatu ... yang lain. Entah apa.

Tapi Neji segera menepis perasaan tadi. Dan mulai merancang, darimana mendapat bahan X, darimana mencari bahan Y.

Keasyikannya berakhir ketika Kakashi-sensei masuk dan mulai memberikan materi hari itu, Fisika. Hmpfh. Walau ia tidak begitu suka, tapi ia harus menguasainya, mau tak mau.

Dan hari itupun segera berlalu separuhnya dengan damai, sebelum ia menyadari, apa yang mengganggunya tadi, ketika ia hendak keluar kelas, dengan Uchiha di depannya.

Wangi campuran jahe dan sedikit vanila itu. Sama persis dengan yang ia pakai. Dan ia baru tahu, hari ini, kalau Uchiha itu juga memakainya!

Lalu? Memang kenapa? Semua berhak memakainya!

Ah!

Bergegas menepis rasa tak senangnya, ia keluar tanpa suara menuju kantin.

Tapi karena mereka berdua nyaris berjejeran saat keluar dari kelas, akibatnya mereka juga berjejeran saat mengantri makanan di kantin. Mengambil apa saja yang disediakan tanpa banyak memilih, Neji memperhatikan bahwa Uchiha ini justru terlalu banyak memilih. Selain dari jus tomat yang langsung diambilnya tanpa banyak cingcong, pilihan makanan yang lain—tanpa suara sih—dipandang dulu dengan kening berkerut sebelum diambil.

Ergh! Untuk apa mencampuri urusan orang lain? Melihat berkeliling mencari kursi kosong, dilihatnya kursi di sebelah Hinata kosong. Sudah hampir ia berjalan menuju Hinata, ketika ia melihat, di atas meja itu sudah ada baki. Mangkok ramen nampaknya.

Tersenyum tipis, Neji berjalan menuju meja yang lain. Mungkin Naruto sedang mengambilkan minum untuk Hinata, pikirnya. Neji meletakkan bakinya di meja. Ia duduk.

"Boleh duduk di sini?"

Neji mendongak. Uchiha.

Neji menarik bakinya sedikit agar mejanya tak tertutupi. Tak banyak bicara, keduanya mulai makan.

Tak banyak bicara.

Walau pikiran Neji mulai terasuki oleh wangi Hugo Dark Blue itu.

**Sasuke**

Kenapa juga jadi berdebar begini? Hanya karena baru menyadari bahwa kita memakai parfum yang sama—dan sejak kapan aku memakai label 'kita' untukku dan Hyuuga itu? Uchiha berusaha menepis pikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi pada teori-teori yang sedang dibahas Kakashi-sensei.

Bel berbunyi.

Dan bukannya makin membantu melupakan wangi itu, karena saat mereka berdesakan hendak keluar kelas, ia mengendus wangi itu lagi. Tepat di belakangnya.

Tepat.

Argh! Kenapa sih dirinya, kok jadi seperti cewek centil yang sedang ditaksir cowok seleb begini!

Menabahkan diri, ia berjalan terus ke kantin. Lagipula ia lapar, dari pagi ia belum makan. Tapi ia melirik baki Neji sedikit saat mereka berjejeran mengantri di kantin. Ia tak banyak memilih, pikir Sasuke.

Kantin penuh. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari kursi kosong. Ada satu di meja terdekat.

Tapi Hyuuga sudah mendahului duduk di salah satu kursi. Yah, terpaksa duduk di depannya. Lagipula mungkin bisa sambil membicarakan tugas biologi.

Tapi sampai selesai makan siang, mereka tak berbicara sama sekali, kecuali isyarat mengijinkan duduk di meja yang sama.

Dan Sasuke juga menyadari, kalaupun Hyuuga mengajaknya bicara, mungkin ia tak akan bisa menjawab dengan layak. Ia sudah tersihir.

Oleh wewangiannya sendiri, dan wewangian Hyuuga, Hugo Dark Blue—

**Neji**

"Jadi, nanti sore kita akan mengerjakannya di mana?" Jumat pagi ia sudah ada di kelas, begitu juga Sasuke, sedang bertukar bahan yang sudah mereka kumpulkan. Dalam pikirannya, ia sudah mem-_black list_ paviliun tempat tinggalnya, dan rumah keluarga Uchiha, sebagai tempat pelaksanaan tugas. Tidak untuk tempat pribadi. Ia tahu, ia tak akan bisa menahan diri di tempat seperti itu.

Er ... kenapa sih kau berpikiran seperti itu, Neji! Neji menepiskan pikirannya jauh-jauh, dan mulai berkonsentrasi mencari tempat.

"Perpustakaan?" usul Uchiha.

Neji menggeleng, "Jumat hanya buka sampai jam 5, dan kita keluar kelas jam 4. Mana bisa mengerjakannya sejam—"

Uchiha itu mengangkat bahu, "—tempatku atau tempatmu?"

O ya. Tempat yang justru sudah di-_black list_. Tapi, ia tak punya alasan untuk menolaknya, kecuali memaparkan alasan yang sebenarnya. Tak mungkin kan?

"Terserah," sahutnya.

Seperti orang yang sedang memilih-milih, Sasuke kemudian mengusulkan, "—kakakku mungkin pulang nanti malam. Bagaimana kalau di rumahku saja? Hitung-hitung—" ia menambahkan dengan cepat, "—ikut menunggui ia pulang—"

"Oke." Yah, paling tidak, ia harus menahan diri kalau berada di tempat orang.

Uchiha itu berjalan kembali ke arah kursinya. Samar-samar Neji mengendus wangi itu lagi—wangi yang ia pakai, dan wangi yang juga ia endus dari orang lain.

Sambil mengumpat—ia jarang mengumpat—Neji menyesali, kenapa hari ini ia tidak mengganti saja parfumnya?

Sekarang sudah terlambat.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa-bisanya mengusulkan tempatnya?

Tapi sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap, Itachi pulang sore-sore di saat mereka masih mengerjakan tugas, biar ada yang mengawasi.

Dan mungkin berharap agar pagi dan siang ini berjalan lambat saja, atau sekalian langsung saja jadi hari Sabtu.

-o0o-

**Neji dan Sasuke**

"Jadi, kau juga tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya, sebenarnya bukan sendiri sih. Keluarga besar—keluarga Hinata, tinggal di rumah utama. Hanya berjarak sekian langkah dari paviliun." Neji duduk.

Sasuke menyimpan bahan-bahan di meja, lalu membuka laptopnya. Menyalakannya. Sambil menunggu internet tersambung, ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Mengambil dua buah gelas, ia meletakkannya dekat dispenser di sebelahnya.

"Kalau kau mau minum, ambil saja ya—"

Neji mengangguk. Ia juga mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang ia punya, lalu menarik selembar kertas dari tumpukan bahan itu.

Sasuke memperhatikan. Garis besar apa yang akan ditulis, lengkap dengan sumbernya dari mana.

"Kau selalu terrencana begini, Hyuuga?"

"Neji saja. Ya, rasanya lebih enak kalau aku buat rapi—"

"Selalu buat rencana?"

Neji menangkap nada pesimis dalam ucapan Sasuke.

Neji menggeleng. "Adakalanya kita mesti terencana, tapi ada juga masa di mana kita spontan. Kalau untuk pelajaran, kukira—"

"Kau sih enak ya. Ada yang memperhatikan—"

Neji tak menjawab. Ia memandang Sasuke, yang sedang menerawang ke langit-langit, memperhatikan ukiran di eternit.

"Aku sudah tidak punya ayah ibu—"

"Dan kau kira aku punya?"

Jelas Sasuke kaget. "Kau—juga yatim piatu? Tapi kau dan keluarga besar Hyuuga—lalu Hinata?"

"Hiashi-jisama memang pamanku, tapi keluarga Hyuuga baru memperhatikan aku sejak aku sekolah di SMP—"

Sasuke tidak menyahut.

"Kau selalu berpikir, kau anak paling tidak diperhatikan di dunia, ya—" Neji menembak tepat pada sasaran.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Bagaimana tidak? Tidak ada ayah ibu, kakak selalu sibuk—"

"Kau ini seperti anak gadis yang manja—"

"Apa? Kau bilang—"

"Dan bagaimana dengan Naruto? Bagaimana dengan Rock Lee?"

Sasuke terhenti omongannya.

"Me-memangnya Naruto ke-kenapa?" bingung bagai orang gagap ia bertanya.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Naruto juga sudah tidak punya orangtua? Rock Lee juga?"

"—ya."

"Dan kau tahu keadaan mereka jauh di bawahmu? Keuangan, kepandaian—"

Sasuke terdiam.

"—dan mereka justru terlihat seperti orang yang paling bahagia di muka bumi. Kau tahu? Bukannya setiap detik meratapi keadaan, merasa diri paling menderita di dunia—"

Neji perlahan menyadari keadaan mereka. "Sori. Sori. Bukan maksudku—"

Sasuke masih terdiam.

Neji bergerak, pindah duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke. "Aku minta maaf. Aku belum mengenalmu, tapi sudah menuduh macam-macam. Aku bahkan tidak tahu pokok permasalahanmu—"

"—tapi kau benar," Sasuke berbisik, nyaris tak terdengar. "—Aku sudah lama bersahabat dengan Naruto. Aku tahu kalau dia yatim piatu. Dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Tapi pembawaannya seolah ia anak paling beruntung di seluruh dunia—"

"Kalau kata Hiashi-jisama—kita harus selalu melihat ke bawah," Neji menurunkan nada suaranya juga. "Dengan demikian kita akan selalu merasa sebagai orang paling beruntung."

Melihat Sasuke terdiam lagi, Neji memberanikan diri meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke. Dengan hati ketar-ketir, takut Sasuke menjauhkan diri.

Tapi tidak.

Dieratkan tangannya, merangkul bahu Sasuke. "Kalau kau percaya—kalau kau percaya padaku, kau bisa bicara padaku—"

Sasuke menggeleng.

Neji menghela napas. "Baiklah—"

"Bukan itu, Neji," suara Sasuke meninggi, tapi kemudian turun lagi drastis, berbisik, "Bukan aku tak percaya padamu—kau benar—"

Tak percaya Neji menatapnya tajam. "Aku—benar?"

"—ya."

Mata lavender Neji memandangnya terus.

"Aku memang seperti anak manja. Selalu ingin diperhatikan," suaranya bergegas seolah tak ingin terdengar, "—selalu melihat ke atas, selalu membandingkan dengan orang lain yang lebih beruntung—dan untuk apa sebenarnya aku berbicara ini padamu?" ia merutuk pada diri sendiri, seolah ia berbicara hanya pada dirinya.

"Ssh," Neji tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Belum pernah menangani yang seperti ini. Tidak bisa dibuat rencana mengatasinya. Ia menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat, memeluknya lebih erat, seolah dengan demikian ia memberi tambahan kekuatan.

Tapi ia lupa. Lupa bahwa ada wangi yang pernah mengganggu pikirannya kemarin. Dan tadi pagi. Dan sekarang. Walau mungkin sudah semakin samar karena hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, bau itu semakin jelas.

Dan pertahanannya runtuh sudah. Perlahan bibirnya menyapu bibir pemuda yang sedang labil ini. Ragu awalnya. Tapi karena tak ada perlawanan, ia meneruskannya. Ada rasa aneh yang menelusup ke rongga hatinya saat bibir yang sedang ia kulum, menanggapi tindakannya. Membiarkan bibir Neji masuk lebih dalam, membiarkan Neji memeriksa ke setiap pelosok, ke setiap sudut.

Mungkin hanya dalam hitungan detik. Tapi rasanya berjam-jam. Dan setelah Neji melepasnya, ia tidak melepas pelukannya. Neji membiarkan Sasuke meringkuk dalam pelukannya.

Rasanya—hangat. Bukan hanya di kulit, tetapi di hati.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Tetapi kemudian keduanya memecah kesunyian.

"Kenapa kau memakai—"

"Kau pakai Hugo Dark Blue kenapa—"

Bersamaan.

Dan berhenti juga bersamaan, saat mereka menyadari lawan bicaranya juga sedang bertanya hal yang sama.

Keduanya tertawa kecil.

"Oke, kau dulu—"

"Kau dulu—"

Keduanya tak mau mengalah. "Jankepon?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke mengangguk. "2 dari 3?"

"Oke. Satu—aku menang. Dua—argh! Tiga—seri! Oke, sekali lagi—aku menang—"

Tapi kemudian Neji tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya memandang Sasuke dalam-dalam. Mendekatkan hidungnya ke leher Sasuke, tepat di bawah telinga.

"Kau—jangan ganti parfummu ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Neji.

**FIN**

**Deleted Scene**:

"Neji! Bagaimana ini, Kita belum mengerjakan makalah kita, dan ini sudah jam sembilan!"

* * *

_Hihi. Tulisan gaje maksa abis. Udah agak lama nggak menyentuh chara Neji dan Sasuke, jadi begini deh. Mohon dimaafkan ORZ_

_Untuk __**fariacchi**__, karena sudah masuk jam 12 di ruangan Ambu, berarti sudah masuk tanggal 7. Otanjoubi Omedetou *peyuk-peyuk* moga kadonya tidak mengecewakan ya!_


End file.
